Nl:Veel gestelde vragen
Deze pagina is slechts ten dele in het Nederlands. Speelwijze Ik heb Freeciv geinstalleerd. Hoe speel ik? Freeciv is een client/serversysteem. Maar normaal gesproken hoef je daar niet over in te zitten; de server runt automatisch voor je, wanneer je een nieuw spel start. Zolang je geen ouder Freeciv-client-programma draait, hoef je je client alleen maar te draaien. Doe dit door te dubbelklikken op het .exe-programma civclient, of door civclient te typen in een terminal. Wanneer de client start, selecteer je de knop . Stel nu je voorkeuren in (de standaard voorkeuren zijn trouwens prima geschikt voor een éénpersoons spel op beginnersniveau). En klik op de knop . Wanneer het spel start, kun je informatie vinden in het menu . Heb je nog nooit een Civilization-achtig spel gespeeld, dan is het wellicht interessant om even te kijken bij de helppagina onder Playing. Je kunt de spelvoorkeuren verder veranderen door middel van de in het menu . Typ /help in de "chatline" (ook wel de "server command line") wanneer je meer informatie wilt over serveropdrachten. Meer uitleg in detail over hoe Freeciv gespeeld wordt, kun je ook vinden in het bestand , dat je bij de broncode aantreft, en is tevens te vinden in de online handleiding (en) op deze site. De handleiding bespreekt zowel de client als de server, maar is niet noodzakelijk van toepassing op de versie waar je zelf mee speelt. Hij is beschikbaar in meerdere talen en kan ook gedownload worden zodat je hem offline ook kunt gebruiken. Hoe speel ik multiplayer? Je kunt "multiplayer" op meerdere manieren spelen: op een lokaal netwerk, of via het internet. Onderstaande aanwijzingen gelden voor de gtk client, maar andere clients gedragen zich op een soortgelijke manier. Om het spel op een lokaal netwerk te spelen, kun je het spel gewoon opstarten zoals je dat normaal zou doen. Wanneer je bij het "pre-game"-scherm bent, wacht daar dan even tot andere spelers verbinding hebben gemaakt. Je medespelers (op hetzelfde LAN) zouden nu hun clients moeten aanzetten, moeten selecteren, en daarna . Als het goed is, zie je nu de bestaande server in de lijst: dubbelklik erop om mee te doen. Om een spel over het internet te spelen, start je het spel niet zelf, maar maak je verbinding met een server die al op het internet loopt. Kies de optie , gevolgd door . Een lijst met actieve servers zou nu moeten verschijnen; dubbelklik er op eentje om je bij een server te voegen. Je kunt ook direct met een bepaalde server verbinding maken wanneer je het bijbehorende IP-adres weet, en de poort van de server waarmee je verbinding maakt. Deze server verschijnt dan onder Local Area Network. Je zou dan de server handmatig op kunnen starten (met civserver in een terminal of door te dubbelklikken op het .exe-programma) en er dan een directe verbinding mee kunnen leggen. Je kunt echter ook de server opstarten met de -m command-line optie, zodat je server verschijnt in de lijst met "global games" (hoe vertaal ik dat mooi naar het Nederlands?). Waar is die "chatlijn" precies? Hoe chat ik? De "chatline" staat aan de onderkant van het venster. In sommige gevallen moet je een -tabblad activeren om het te kunnen zien. De chatline kan gebruikt worden voor chatten of om server opdrachten in te typen: /Command Waarom kan ik geen units van andere spelers aanvallen? Je moet eerst de oorlog verklaren aan je tegenstanders. , . Zie ook: below. (In eerdere versies, moest je soms een oorlog beginnen met enkele andere of alle andere spelers. In Freeciv 2.0 ben je in eerste instantie neutraal tegenover iedereen en moet je altijd zelf de oorlog verklaren voordat je kan aanvallen. Hoe verklaar ik een andere speler de oorlog? Ga naar het spelersmenu, kies een tegenstander en kies uit het menu. Dit verandert jouw status "neutral" in "war". Wanneer je al een vredesbestand hebt afgesproken met de speler zul je deze meerdere malen moeten volgen. Hoe kan ik diplomatie bedrijven met een andere speler? Open het overzicht van spelers (F3). Selecteer een speler. Selecteer -> in het menu. Dit kan ook met een dubbele rechtermuisklik. Maar het kan alleen met een speler waar je contact of een ambassade mee hebt; of dat zo is staat in het overzicht vermeld. Voor versie 2.0 konden AI-spelers geen diplomatie bedrijven, dus het was niet mogelijk ze te ontmoeten. Geld vragen of geven kan door een bedrag in te tikken in het daarvoor bestemde tekstveld bij de gevende speler, en dan in te toetsen om het voorstel in het te sluiten verdrag op te nemen. Hoe stel ik de manier in waarop een potje Freeciv afloopt? Een partijtje Freeciv is normaal gesproken afgelopen als er nog maar een speler in leven is, als een ruimteschip van een speler arriveert op Alpha Centauri, en als het jaar 2000 bereikt is. Het eindjaar wordt bepaald door the server-instelling endyear. Die kan worden gezet in de menukeuze (zie Server options) van het -menu, of door /set endyear 3000 (of een ander jaar) in te tikken op de chatline. Een partij kan meteen beëindigd worden door het /endgame -commando in te geven op de chatline. Tik /help endgame in voor meer informtie. De spacerace-instelling bepaalt of een ruimteschip het spel kan beëindigen - weer in te stellen in het -menu, of op de chatline met /set spacerace 0 . De overgebleven voorwaarde voor beëindiging is niet te beïnvloeden: een speler die alle anderen verslaat wint altijd de partij. Mijn geïrrigeerde grasland levert maar 2 aan voedsel. Is dit een bug? Nee, het is een feature. Je regering is waarschijnlijk despotisme, en die reduceert het opgeleverde voedsel/produktie/handel op een tegel met 1 als dat meer is dan 2. Verander de regering (zie regering) om van deze korting af te komen. Hoe speel ik tegen computerspelers? Zie ook Hoe maak ik teams van AI- of menselijke spelers? Bij het starten van een solitaire partij Freeciv kan het aantal spelers ingestekld worden en hun moeilijkheidsgraad, direct met de draaiknop. Dit aantal is het totaal, dus inclusief menselijke spelers (een aifill-waarde van 5 zal bij het starten AI-spelers toevoegen tot het totaal aantal spelers 5 is). Bij het spelen op een server elders moet dit handmatig gedaan worden. Verander de aifill-server-optie middelsde -dialoog of tik op de chatline in: /set aifill 30 (of een ander aantal). De moeilijkheidsgraad van AI-spelers kan worden ingesteld met de commando's /hard, /normal, /easy en /novice. Een AI-speler kan ook handmatig worden aangemaakt. Bijvoorbeeld /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list maakt een moeilijke en een gemakkelijke AI-speler aan. Meer details zijn te vinden in het met Freeciv meegeleverde -bestand en in de online manual op deze website. Kan ik een paleis bouwen of een troonzaal, zoals in de commerciele versies van Civilization? Nee. Dit is niet aanwezig, en zal ook nooit gaan gebeuren, tenzij een enthousiasteling de plaatjes ervoor wil tekenen. Kan ik oceaan in land veranderen? Ja. Plaats een of meer ingenieur-eenheden op een schip en leg dat op de tegel die land moet worden (en die al twee aangrenzende landtegels moet hebben). Klik het schip aan om de aanwezige ingenieurs te selecteren en geef ze het bevel om de tegel in moeras te veranderen. Dit duurt erg lang, dus gbruik zo veel mogelijk ingenieurs tegelijk. Can I change settings or rules to get different types of games? Of course. Before the game is started, you may change settings through the server options dialog (available in the pregame screen). You may also change these settings or use server commands through the chatline. If you use the chatline, use the /show command to display the most commonly-changed settings (see show), or /help to get help on a particular setting, or /set to change a setting to a particular value. After the game begins you may still change some settings (but not others). World maps can be created using the CivWorld map editor (available separately). It is also possible to edit savefiles from running games: save the game and open it with civworld (or with a text editor, if you're ambitious). You can create rulesets or "modpacks" - alternative sets of units, buildings, and technologies. Several different rulesets come with the Freeciv distribution, including a civ1 (Civilization 1 compatibility mode), civ2 (Civilization 2 compatibility mode), and ruleset (more historically accurate) rulesets. Use the rulesetdir command (see rulesetdir) to change the ruleset (as in /rulesetdir civ2). Note the ruleset mechanism is still being refined from version to version; in 2.1 you will be able to choose the ruleset directly through the pregame screen. Finally, upgrade! Freeciv continues to improve from version to version: a rule may change when the mailing list agrees it is 'wrong'. See, for instance, the NEWS. How compatible is Freeciv with the commercial Civilization games? Freeciv was created as a multiplayer version of Civilization™ with players moving simultaneously. Rules and elements of Civilization II, and features required for single-player use, such as AI players, were added later. It is still a stated goal to let Freeciv's game engine be 100% compatible with Civilization™ I and II, but only as an option. This is why Freeciv comes with three game configurations (modpacks): the civ1 and civ2 modpacks implement game rules, elements and features that bring it as close as possible to Civilization I and Civilization II respectively, while the default modpack tries to reflect the most popular settings among Freeciv players. Unimplemented Civilization I and II features are mainly those that would have little or no benefit in multiplayer mode, and nobody is working on closing this gap. Relevant discussions on the freeciv-dev mailing list: * in Jan, 1999 * in Jun, 1999 * in Apr, 2000 Little or no work is being done on implementing features from other similar games, such as SMAC, CTP or Civilization III. See Mike Jing's list of differences and two discussion threads in July, 2002. So the goal of compatibility is mainly used as a limiting factor in development: when a new feature is added to Freeciv that makes gameplay different, it is always implemented in such a way that the "transitional" behaviour remains available as an option. See also Projects. My opponents seem to be able to play two moves at once! Freeciv's multiplayer facilities are asynchronous: during a turn, moves from connected clients are processed in the order they are received. Server managed movement is executed in between turns. This allows human players to surprise their opponents by clever use of goto or quick fingers. In some older versions, bugs in the game engine would sometimes allow AI players to move twice in a row against humans. As of Freeciv 2.0 this should no longer happen. In Freeciv 2.1 an alternating movement option will be available, in which only one player can move their units at a time. Ik ben veruit de sterkste ten opzichte van mijn opponent, maar zijn laatste stad ligt op een 1x1-eiland, dus die kan ik niet veroveren en hij geeft zelf niet op! Wat kan ik doen? Doe onderzoek naar amfibie-oorlogstuig, bouw een marinier en grijp hem. Waarom zijn al die computergestuurde spelers zo sterk in de "easy"-modus? Je bereidt niet snel genoeg uit, lees bijvoorbeeld eens de discussie op freeciv-dev. Probeer anders eens, bij versie 2.0 en hoger, de moeilijkheidsgraad "novice". En lees anders ook eens dit onderwerp van het Freeciv Forum. In Freeciv 2.0.0 zit overigens een bug, die ervoor zorgt dat de zogenaamde "eenvoudige" computergestuurde spelers net zo goed zijn in expansie als de "moeilijke" spelers. Wanneer je dit ontdekt, kun je je spel beter opwaarderen naar Freeciv 2.0.1 of een nieuwere versie. Een andere mogelijkheid is het uitzetten van "Fog of War" (oorlogsmist). Het is een beetje valsspelen, maar je ziet dan de aanvalstactieken van de computergestuurde spelers. Om "Fog of War" uit te zetten, typ je /set fogofwar 0' op de chatregel. Why are the AI players so easy on 'hard'? Several reasons. For example, the AI is heavily playtested under and customized to the default ruleset and server settings. Although there are several provisions in the code to adapt to changing rules, playing under different conditions is quite a handicap for it. Though mostly the AI simply doesn't have a good, all encompassing strategy besides "eliminate nation x". For further details, see AI. To make the game harder, you could try putting some or all of the AI into a team. This will ensure that they will waste no time and resources negotiating with each other and spend them trying to eliminate you. They will also help each other by trading techs. You can use the team command to set teams before the game starts. For AI teams you have to create the AI players first using the create command. For example /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 aiteam /team ai2 aiteam Note that "aiteam" is just the name of the team of the AI players. You can also form more than one AI teams by using different team names, or put some AI players teamed with you. What distinguishes AI players from humans? What do the skill levels mean? AI players in Freeciv operate in the server, partly before all clients move, partly afterwards. Unlike the clients, they can observe the full state of the game, including everything about other players. Additionally, Hard AI players can see every game unit even through fog of war. AI players can change production without penalty and switch governments without going through anarchy. Additionally, Hard AI players can set their research, tax or luxury to 100% regardless of their governments. Other than this, the AI players are not known to cheat. Further, the easy AI are less eager to build cities, and at easy and normal, the AI 'forget' where huts are and cannot plan attacks against enemy units they shouldn't be aware of. How do I play on a hexagonal grid? In 2.0, it is possible to play with hexagonal instead of rectangular tiles. To do this you need to set your topology before the game starts /set topology 13 and switch to a hexagonal tileset (isophex is included in 2.0). Note if you do it wrong, you may end up playing with a rectangular tileset on a "true" hexagonal grid or to play with a hexagonal tileset on a rectangular grid - this is probably not what you want. If you start a new game the grid (topology) will automatically be set to match your tileset. However since you can't change the tileset in pre-game this may not be helpful. You can try running the client as civclient -t isophex to set the tileset immediately on startup. How do I create teams of AI or human players? See also How do I play against computer players?. In 2.0 teams are not 100% stable, but they are quite playable. Unfortunately you have to use the command-line interface (through the chatline) to set up teams. First of all try the /list command. This will show you all players created, including human players and created AI players. AI players created through aifill will not show up here (they aren't created until the game starts) so you can't assign those players to teams. To assign AI players to teams you have to create them first, as in /create ai1 to create an AI player named "ai1". Now, you're ready to assign players to teams. To do this you use the team command. For example, to create two AI players and put them on the same team you can do /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 team1 /team ai2 team1 You may also assign teams for human players, of course. If in doubt use the /list command again; it will show you the name of the team each player is on. Make sure you double-check the teams before starting the game; you can't change teams after you start and a typo here (like misspelling "team1" as "taem1") will give you the wrong teams. Ik wil wat meer actie! In Freeciv gaat het allemaal om uitbereiding, zelfs meer dan in de commerciele Civilization-spellen. Sommige spelers vinden het nogal saai om urenlang aan een rijk te bouwen, zonder ooit een tegenstander tegen te komen. Het basisidee van technieken voor wat meer tempo in het spel is om de tijdsduur en de ruimte, toegestaan voor expansie, zo veel mogelijk in te perken. Speel je met meerdere personen, dan kun je bijvoorbeeld wat kunstmatige spelers (en) toevoegen. Zij perken de ruimte per speler nog verder in, en je kunt alvast wat met hen spelen voordat andere menselijke spelers hen opmerken. Een andere mogelijkheid is het creeëren van startsituaties waarin de spelers al volledig ontwikkeld zijn. Er is hiervoor op dit moment nog geen automatische ondersteuning, maar je kunt al bevolkte kaarten maken met CivWorld. Technical Stuff Ik heb een foutje gevonden, wat moet ik nu doen? Zie melden van fouten (en). I've started a server but the client cannot find it! By default, your server will be available on host localhost (your own machine), port 5555; these are the default values your client uses when asking which game you want to connect to. So if you don't get a connection with these values, your server isn't running, or you used -p to start it on a different port, or your system's network configuration is broken. If you can't connect to any of the other games listed, e.g. those on pubserver, a firewall in your organisation/ISP is probably blocking the connection. I can play on my own server, but the metaserver doesn't seem to work. We have dedicated gameservers now (pubserver.freeciv.org and civ.alkar.net), so if your button turns up an empty list, there's probably something wrong with your setup. First, check your Freeciv version. Freeciv 1.8.1 and below connect to the really old metaserver; 1.9.0 up to and including 1.14.2 use the old metaserver, 2.0 and higher use the new metaserver; if you're mixing versions, you may be getting the wrong list. If you can view the metaserver page with your WWW browser, and servers are listed, but the client's button still fails to list them, you may be behind a non-transparent WWW proxy. See proxy settings for a detailed explanation. How do I change the metaserver info string? Use the /metamessage or /metatopic commands. See /help metamessage. Am I using the latest version? Do I need to upgrade? The current stable Freeciv version is . For an overview of changes that went into this release, see the NEWS file (see NEWS as well). The NEWS-#.#.# file is only updated for a new release; updates to Subversion are listed in the freeciv-commits archives (see Mailing Lists) and the actual code changes can be reviewed using our online source code browser. If you decide to upgrade, see the Download page for source code or contributed binaries. Not all precompiled binaries and ports have been updated to yet. If you can contribute, please do! Prepare a package and announce it to freeciv@freeciv.org. Clients and servers of different versions are often incompatible due to changes in the client/server protocol. You will see incompatibilities as a 'mismatching capabilities' error. For example, 1.14.0 and 1.14.1 are compatible; 1.13.0 and 1.14.0 are not. "cannot open display :0" The Freeciv client is unable to open a window on your local X display. Are you running an X server at all? Maybe you need to install and run one, or switch to a Freeciv that doesn't need X; see the previous question. HOME directory not set? The Freeciv client wants to write a configuration file named .civclientrc in your $HOME directory. On MS Windows, the $HOME variable is not always set. This can be done from the DOS prompt or a .bat file, for example: set home=C:\freeciv You can still play if this error message appears, but your client options won't be saved. How do I start the next game? A running civserver can only run a single game. Once the game has been started with the /start command, restarting is impossible. To start a new game, /quit the server and start a new one, then reconnect the client to it. On pubserver.freeciv.org we run additional software that restarts servers automatically once nobody is connected anymore. How do I restart a saved game? If for some reason you can't use the start-screen interface for loading a game, you can load one directly through the server command line (see Command-line_options). You can start civserver with the -f option, for example civserver -f civgame1150.sav . Or you can use the /load command inside the server before starting the game. De server slaat geen spellen op! In een spel op een lokaal netwerk worden de spelletjes opgeslagen in de standaard Freeciv opslagmap (normaal gesproken is dat ~/.freeciv/saves/). Wanneer je het spel echter vanaf een commandoregel gestart hebt, worden alle spellen opgeslagen in je huidige directory. Wanneer de servervariabele saveturns is ingesteld, zal de server het spel om de zoveel tijd automatisch opslaan (wat in sommige gevallen een hoop schijfruimte kost). In elk geval zul je het schrijfrecht, de schijftoegang en de ruimte op de schijf of de partitie moeten controleren waar je naartoe probeert te schrijven. Why are some of the menus in the Freeciv client disabled? Menus that cannot be used will be disabled. This means some menus are disabled during pregame, or unless you select a unit, or if the game has ended. It's also possible that you're not connected to a game server at all. If you start the client it should allow you to create a new game automatically (by pressing the button). You may also try running the server from the command line (as civserver) then connecting to it manually with the client (connect to localhost). Use the /start command to begin the game once you have connected. The server will now load some configuration files that some of the menus depend on. How do I find out about the available units, improvements, terrain types, and technologies? There is extensive help on this in the menu, but only once the game has been started - this is because all of these things are configurable up to that point; see also Why are some of the menus in the Freeciv client disabled? (Some work needs to be done to make this more intuitive.) Outside the Freeciv client, we have some online tutorials, but they are not entirely up to date. A graph of the (default) technology tree is available from David Pfitzner: see http://piipiip.net/~freeciv/techtree.pdf . My diagonal arrow keys do not work on Solaris. Why exactly, I don't know, but you have to xmodmap a few keys around. From my .xinitrc: xmodmap -e 'keycode 27 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 31 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 34 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 35 = Right' \ -e 'keycode 76 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 98 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 120 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 100 = Right' See also the April, 2000 thread on this subject. De menu's werken niet onder KDE. Zet NumLock uit. Popup windows are sent to the back in KDE and pile up there. When opening popups in the Xaw client activated from other popups, eg. the Change production dialog in the city window, the popup that was previously open gets sent to the back. After a while the client slows down due to the number of open city windows, and they have to be closed one by one. The same thing may happen to report windows. This problem (PR#866; see maintainer's comment) is specific to the KDE window manager. If you know a way around it, please let us know. The client complains it can't read the .civclientrc file. This is harmless: the file will be created to store your client options, as soon as you save them; but it isn't supplied initially. My Freeciv client dumps core when I start it! Read on if you are using the Xaw client under certain Linux distributions or IRIX. In all likelihood, the problem is an enhanced version of the Xaw library, (Xaw3d, Xaw95,or neXtaw). A Freeciv binary compiled against the 'plain' Xaw library will segfault upon startup when used with these. Remedies: * Freeciv can be recompiled to use Xaw3d, if you have it: use configure --with-xaw3d * Make sure the libXaw.so Freeciv is seeing is an unenhanced version (by installing the appropriate package, pointing to the right version using environment variables, or whatever; details depend on platform) * If for some reason you can't, but there is a 'plain' libXaw.a somewhere: hunt through the Makefiles and change lines which contain -lXaw to /usr/X11/lib/libXaw.a, or wherever libXaw.a is stored on your machine, then recompile (this was suggested by * Install GTK+ (if not installed already), compile and use the GTK+ client instead of the Xaw one. This problem used to be documented in the SuSE Linux support database. If your SEGV at startup is due to a different problem, please report it to the developers' bug reporting system, by sending it to bugs@freeciv.org. Freeciv fails to compile due to the Xaw libraries. As reported with Debian 2.1: > make2: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client' > Making all in gui-xaw > make3: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client/gui-xaw' > gcc -DHAVE_CONFIG_H -I. -I. -I../.. -I. -I./.. -I./../include > -I../../common -I../../intl -I/usr/X11R6/include -g -O2 -Wall -c > pixcomm.c > In file included from pixcomm.c:54: > pixcommp.h:54: X11/Xaw3d/CommandP.h: No such file or directory > make3: *** pixcomm.o Error 1 ... This is, again, an Xaw/Xaw3d confusion problem. In this particular case, the Debian xaw3dg package is not installed on the system. To select plain Xaw or Xaw3d explicitly, use: ./configure --with-xaw ... ./configure --with-xaw3d ... When compiling Freeciv from source, the no command cannot be found. This silly error message, and possibly others, may arise if you ./configure --with-included-gettext to use the multilingual support library (GNU gettext) distributed with Freeciv, but change your mind later. The problem is the creation of a libintl.h -> intl/libgettext.h that should be removed upon reconfiguration, but isn't. See this question asked on freeciv-dev and the answer given there. The same error message may arise if you have no gettext on your system and forget to use --with-included-gettext. How do I compile Freeciv under Solaris? Solaris (2.5 and up) has its own version of X in /usr/openwin, its own version of make in /usr/ccs/bin/make, and its own compiler (to be purchased separately) which, if you have it, is available in /opt/SUNWspro/bin. Solaris does not provide the XPM library, which is required for the Xaw client; it doesn't provide any of the stuff required for imlib, gdk and gtk, either, which is required to build the GTK+ client. (This stuff can be compiled however, and is now more readily installable with the Ximian GNOME distribution.) To confuse matters further, many local systems administrators add MIT X (usually, in /usr/X11), GNU make, and the gcc compiler. If you're unlucky, the ./configure && make procedure will get confused about these different versions of tools. However, with some patience, everything can be compiled without problems. Details are provided in the Freeciv document. How do I compile Freeciv under Solaris or FreeBSD? On Solaris, FreeBSD, and some other systems, the default make isn't GNU make. In order to compile you must either ./configure --disable-cvs-deps --disable-nls in order to disable the GNU make specific parts of the Makefile, or simply use GNU make. I hate isometric view! How do I play with Civilization I style graphics? Start the client as civclient --tiles trident There is also now a client option in the menu. What other GUI options do I have for the Freeciv client? The look and feel of your GUI is mainly determined by the Freeciv client you use. The original client is based on the Athena widget set (Xaw), which is fast and very widely available, but many users find it old-fashioned. The client can also be compiled to use Xaw3d. New features are sometimes implemented in the GTK+ 2 version only, but the Xaw one still has a speed advantage. Both xaw and gtk clients compile and run on any Unix variant we are aware of, not just the ones for which our download section provides native installation support. For Amiga and MS Windows, clients exist that use the native windowing system rather than X11. They are both in under active maintenance and in the main Subversion tree. Some details of the GUI can be configured from the running client. A larger impact is made by the tileset used to display terrain, cities, units, etcetera. A tileset can be specified when the client is started up. Other tilesets in both categories are separately available from our download page. We do not distribute commercial Civilization™ game tiles for obvious copyright reasons. How do I enable/disable sound support? The client can be started without sound by supplying the commandline arguments: -P none Further instructions are in ./doc/README.sound in the source tarball. Please note that the stdsounds are extracted to data/stdsounds with soundspec file data/stdsounds.soundspec. For a system-wide installation you can extract that into /usr/local/share/freeciv, such that a directory /usr/local/share/freeciv/data/stdsounds will exist. You can then start the client as follows: civclient -P -S stdsounds If that does not work, try: civclient -d 3 -P This will help you get some debug information (e.g. why the sound does not work). Where can I find more information on the *.ruleset files? There is some documentation in the ./doc/ directory, such as ./doc/README.effects. The default ruleset also has a minimal explanation of what all the fields mean, so default/buildings.ruleset would for instance list the meaning of the fields in the buildings.ruleset. Also of interest might be the rulesets page on freeciv.org; currently it contains little in the way of documentation but you may help change this by contributing some. How can I add add additional civilizations in the nation/ subdirectory, or add cities to the list for an existing nation? See Nations. How do I change the font? For the GTK+ 1.2 client, you can specify fonts in $HOME/freeciv.rc, which can be copied from the freeciv.rc that comes with Freeciv and edited with a text editor. Use regular X font names such as displayed by a tool like xfontsel. For example, style "help_text" { font = "-*-courier-medium-r-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-iso8859-*" } For the GTK+ 2.0 client, you can specify fonts in $HOME/.freeciv.rc-2.0, which can be copied from the freeciv.rc-2.0 that comes with Freeciv and edited with a text editor. Use Pango font names such as displayed by a tool like then Gnome Font Preferences. For example, style "help_text" { font_name = "Monospace 9" } For the [Xaw client, you can change the font with X resources. You can specify them on the command line with the -xrm command-line option, or put them in your .Xdefaults file or the Freeciv app-defaults file. To change the main font, try something like: civclient -- -xrm "Freeciv*.font: 8x16" If the font isn't fixed width, some on the dialogs won't look right, but they'll still work. Note that on Microsoft Windows systems the $HOME environment variable usually isn't set by default, so you have to set it. In that case, create a directory for Freeciv settings somewhere (an obvious place would be C:\Documents And Settings\(your username goes here)\Application Data ), then open a command shell and typing something like: set HOME="C:\Documents And Settings\(your username goes here)\Application Data" If $HOME is already in use by other applications, just use that directory. Now copy the settings file to it as instructed above (note the . at the start of the resulting filename) and change some font settings ((e.g. replace Sans with Utopia here and there) and you should notice the effect. I am having problems with accented characters. What gives? The problem is that Freeciv (the server or client) simply cannot display the characters properly in the character encoding it is set to use. This is particularly a problem in older clients like the XAW client and the GTK+ 1.2 client. * In the server, this can be fixed by changing your locale to use UTF-8. Normally this is done by changing the $LANG environment variable (you can see your current $LANG with echo $LANG). A full explanation is beyond the scope of this document, but here are a few common examples. If your $LANG is empty, try setting it to en_US.UTF-8 (for US English). If it is ru_RU.KOI8-R, try setting it to ru_RU.UTF-8. Note that the $LANG of the server only affects terminal input and output of the server, and will not have any effect on client behavior. * In the XAW or GTK+ 1.2 client, the problem occurrs for the exact same reason as in the server. The solution is the same: change your locale to use UTF-8. If this isn't possible you may improve things by installing GNU libiconv. GNU's iconv library has better transliteration support than the iconv that comes on most unix-like systems. * There is no fix available for the Win32 (windows native) client. However with transliteration there shouldn't be much problem. * The GTK+ 2 client should not have any character problems. If you do it is probably a font issue. (Note: the above applies to Freeciv 2.0 and later. Earlier versions of Freeciv had much poorer support for different character sets. You are better off upgrading your Freeciv instead of trying to get things to work in an older Freeciv.) How can i change the language of my client/server? On Linux, simply change into your freeciv-directory and type (e.g.) LANG=en_US civ For a server in another language go to freeciv-directory/server and type LANG=de_DE civserver On Windows create a simple batch file (e.g. freeciv.bat, in the same directory, where you have installed the package) and then run this file instead of civclient.exe (do not forget to change the target of all shortcuts pointing to this new file). The batch consists of 2 lines: set LANG=EN civclient.exe How do I get the latest development code? A snapshot of the development code is made every day; simply retrieve the with your browser. This is development code; it may contain new features, bugs, and incompatibilities with older versions. An alternative is to use Subversion (SVN) directly: # Obtain and install SVN on your Unix machine. On modern distributions it is already there; look for the svn command. You can get SVN from Tigris. #Grab the source: #:$ svn co svn://svn.gna.org/svn/freeciv/trunk freeciv Once you're retrieved the source, to update it, cd into the freeciv directory and issue svn update. Another useful svn command is svn diff. This shows the changes between the version you have on disk and the current development code. See also How to Contribute to Freeciv development. If you'd like to know more about SVN, try here. Schendt Freeciv auteursrechten van de makers van Civilization I of II? Er zijn hier al discussies over geweest en om eerlijk te zijn: geen idee of het zo is. Freeciv bevat geen materiaal van de commerciele Civilization-spelletjes, dus zou wat dat betreft geen inbreuk op het copyright moeten maken. De gebruikersinterface is weliswaar redelijk hetzelfde, maar bevat ook een hoop verschillen. Het spel kan op dezelfde manier gespeeld worden als Civilization I of II. Wanneer de regels van een spel patenteerbaar zijn, en die van Civilization dat ook zijn, dan is het goed mogelijk dat Freeciv dit patent inderdaad schendt. Nou ja, in elk geval zijn er ook een hoop redenen te verzinnen waarom Freeciv de verkoop van het commerciele Civilization niet schendt. How do I wake up in the morning? We're open to suggestions on this one. You can try to give Freeciv to your boss. There is no guarantee, but he may wake up later than you. Waar kan ik heen met vragen, opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Vragen over het spel, de installatie of over de rest van deze site kun je stellen op het Freeciv Forum. Patches en foutrapportages kun je het beste sturen naar het Freeciv bug tracking system, te vinden op bugs.freeciv.org. Een kopietje van wat je stuurt naar bugs.freeciv.org komt ook automatisch aan bij freeciv-dev@freeciv.org, met een volgnummer in het onderwerp. Replietjes naar bugs@freeciv.org die "preserve" het volgnummer van de fout, zullen naar behoren behandeld worden in het opspoorsysteem voor fouten, dus maak daar liever gebruik van dan dat je direct mailt naar freeciv-dev@freeciv.org. How do I disable full screen mode? In the client menu go to -> and unclick . Then, go to -> . It won't take effect until the next time you start the client. Wat zijn de systeemeisen? Geheugen In een doorsnee spelletje heeft de server zo'n 15MB geheugen nodig, de client zo'n 25MB. Het hangt ook een beetje af van de omvang van je wereldkaart. Speel je het spel tegen de computer in plaats van tegen andere personen ('single player' dus), dan zul je zowel de client als de server nodig hebben. Processor Freeciv adviseert een processor van minimaal 100Mhz. Gaat je spel te langzaam, dan kunnen dit de redenen zijn: * Weinig geheugen Je virtuele geheugen is te traag. Kijk even of je wel voldoet aan de geheugeneisen. * Grote landkaart Een grotere kaart hoeft niet persé een moeilijker of leuker spel te betekenen. Probeer eens een kleinere kaart. * Veel (computergestuurde) tegenspelers Ook hier geldt: meer spelers hoeft niet persé leuker of moeilijker te zijn. * City Governor (CMA) Dit schijnt wel ergens erg nuttig voor te zijn, maar het vreet CPU's. Beeldweergave De gtk2 client werkt okee met een beeldschermresolutie van 1024x800 of hoger. Op kleinere beeldschermen past soms niet alles op je beeld. Netwerk Een simpele 56Kb modem zou voldoende moeten zijn om een standaard spelletje te spelen. Veel spelers hebben echter laten weten dat het een grote "ping" oplevert. Je ISP zou de poorten 5555 - 5600 niet moeten blokkeren, want dit zijn de poorten waar de pubservers op draaien. Windows How do I use Freeciv under MS Windows 95/98/NT ? Precompiled binaries can be downloaded and used from www.freeciv.org If you want to compile, you will need mingw or cygwin. Retrieving the Native Windows Freeciv The Native Windows packages now come as self-extracting files. (A .ZIP is still available if you desire it, see the Download page for more information.) The steps to take to download, unpack, and run the native Windows Freeciv are: * Download one of the .EXE files. There are two different .EXE files available, one with sound support and one without. The file with sound support is available here (5,415,774 bytes). Save it in a directory and remember where that is (for example, C:\WINDOWS\TEMP) The file without sound support is available here (4,196,090 bytes). Save it in a directory and remember where that is (for example, C:\WINDOWS\TEMP) * Extract the file by running it (double click it from Windows Explorer, for example.) * Read and accept the GPL (if you accept it and want to install Freeciv.) * Indicate what directory it should be installed in. Please note that if you've previously installed a Freeciv self-installation package that it will default to that directory. Otherwise it will default to %SYSTEMROOT%\Program Files\Freeciv-1.14.0 (for example, C:\Program Files\Freeciv-1.14.0.) * Indicate what program group it should use. As with the directory, if you've installed a Freeciv self-installation package previously it will default to that, otherwise it will default to Freeciv. That's it! You've downloaded and installed Freeciv for Windows! OK, I've downloaded and installed it, how do I run it? If you used one of the self installer versions then there's a program group with the name chosen at installation time (for example, Freeciv-1.14.0.) Just go to click on Start→Programs→Freeciv-1.14.0→Freeciv That's it! You should be up and running. I didn't use the self-installer, how do I run it? If you installed the .ZIP then just use Windows Explorer and change to the directory you unzipped into (C:\FREECIV-1.14.0 in my case). Windows Explorer is usually located in Start→Programs→Accessories. Then double click on civclient.exe. I've started civclient, but don't know what to do next? The following steps should get you started: # The Freeciv client will pop up and after a second the Start a game dialog box will pop up on top. # If you want to play against other humans (I think they're human anyway :-) then click on the button in the Start a game dialog box that popped up. Then either type in the IP address of the server or select the Metaserver tab to play on the freeciv.org server. Then select an available game and click the button. (You may need to click the button to get the list of servers initially and to update it after a while.) # If you want to play on your local machine against the AI (all other players are AI controlled) then click on the button. # Then select your difficulty level and the Total players (it includes yourself, so if you wanted to play against four AI players, you'd select 5). You can change the name here as well. # A popup from the client window will allow you to choose your nation, leader name, sex, and city style. That's it! Enjoy! Native client: How do I save and restart a saved game? You save the game by clicking the button at the bottom right of the client window. To load the saved game, click the button in step three or four above. (The name you saved under will have a .gz added to the end of it when you look in the file list.) How do I use a different tileset? The first thing to do is to download the tileset you want to use from More_downloads#Tilesets. Ensure that you download the *.tar.gz version (you'll have to go to the dir link for the tileset you're intersted in to locate the *-png.tar.gz file.) Then you have to unpack the tileset into the DATA directory in your Freeciv directory (so if your Freeciv directory is C:\FREECIV-1.14.0, then you'd tell WinZip to extract to C:\FREECIV-1.14.0\DATA.) Make sure you tell your extraction program to extract into the subdirectories in the file. Once that's done you can start using the new tileset (FINALLY!) You have to pass an argument to CIVCLIENT.EXE so the easiest way to do that is to open a Command Prompt (from Start→Programs→Accessories→Command Prompt in my case, sometimes called an MS-DOS Window). Change to the Freeciv directory (for example, cd \FREECIV-1.14.0) and start the client with the -tiles tilesetname option. For example, CIVCLIENT -tiles ft You should be good to go then! How come there's a *-png.tar.gz and *.tar.gz for each tileset? Some older tilesets may be available in multiple formats because different versions of freeciv used to use different image formats. With Freeciv 1.14 or newer this is a non-issue and you should just use the PNG version if you have a choice. How do I use a different ruleset? A different ruleset can be used by downloading the ruleset and extracting it in the Freeciv data directory (C:\FREECIV-1.14.0\DATA, for example). This should create a subdirectory with the ruleset name (ancients, for example.) Currently (due to an issue in the Freeciv code), you need to create a regular file in the SHARE directory (C:\FREECIV-1.14.0\SHARE for example) with the same name as the ruleset directory (ancients, for example.) You can create this with NOTEPAD.EXE (or any other editor, or even COPY CON: ANCIENTS followed by a .) The contents of the file doesn't matter. Then you need to tell the server to use it. This is done by typing /rulesetdir ruleset directory in the chat line of the client before pressing the button. How can I convert tilesets on a LINUX machine for use on a Windows machine? (This is only relevant for versions prior to 2.0, which used the XPM graphics format on Unix. In 2.0 all versions use PNG, and in 2.1 these PNG can be full colour RGBA.) Andreas Kemnade () posted the following method that he uses to do this on a LINUX system: for name in *.xpm ; do convert $name $(echo $name | sed 's|xpm$|png|') ; done ; and then I tried file *.png and looked for files which do not show up as RGBA. I have opened the ones, which are not converted correctly, with gimp and saved them as pngs. Then again file *.png. And finally for name in *.png ; do mv $name $name.bak ; pngquant 256 <$name.bak >$name ; done And a final look at them (with freeciv). Cleanup: rm *.xpm rm *.bak Then I have created the tarball.